¿A ver quien puede más?
by LauGy
Summary: ¿Porqué es tan difícil tragarse el orgullo y hacer las paces cuando te enfadas con la persona que más amas?
1. Chapter 1

**¿A ver quien puede más?**

**Capítulo 1**.

Resonó un portazo en toda la casa. Debía ser el quinto de la semana, y solo estaban a miércoles.

El Doctor salió de su casa con un paso fuerte y agresivo. Necesitaba dar una vuelta. Recorrió las calles de la ciudad, tapadas por un cielo negruzco y tan enfurecido como su humor en esos momentos. Amenazaba tormenta, pero él ni se percató. Sólo caminaba sin rumbo.

En una ocasión estuvo a punto de ser atropellado por un coche de alquiler, y al retroceder pisó de lleno un charco, dejando un bonito recuerdo de agua sucia en los bajos de su pantalón.

Esto le provocó más mal humor del que ya llevaba. Llegó hasta un parque y allí decidió sentarse en un banco. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, John… ya has salido de esa casa…ya no puede ir el día a peor…

De pronto comenzó a llover. El mismo cielo que amenazaba tormenta había comenzado a descargar. Cuando el rubio vio como el suelo se llenó de pequeñas manchitas de agua, cada vez más juntas y gruesas suspiró con pesadez y miró al cielo.

-mejor cállate… -Se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a apoyar su frente esta vez en una mano.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como el agua se filtraba por el tejido de sus ropas, por su pelo, y cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya estaba bastante mojado, pero no le importó demasiado. De alguna manera el frescor de la tormenta le aliviaba. Calmaba su estado de mal humor y bajaba poco a poco su enfado contra el mundo.

-¡Doctor! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Se está empapando! –John se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer en su campo de visión el bajo de un vestido burdeos. Alzó la vista de nuevo y suspiró, pero esta vez con algo de alivio.

* * *

-Boh… Aburrido… -Cerró el libro de repente. Se frotó los ojos con pesadez y lo tiró por ahí, sin importarle demasiado dónde o cómo quedaba. Aun no se le pasaba del todo el efecto de la cocaína y toda su mente estaba ocupada en la búsqueda intensa de algo con lo que entretenerse. Pero esa búsqueda estaba resultando nula y el doble de aburrida.

Volvió a su antiguo vicio de la cocaína poco después de que John se mudara a su nuevo hogar con Mary. Sabía que si el doctor le pillaba le caería una buena reprimenda, pero desde que contrajo nupcias con su nueva esposa ya no solía pasarse por allí casi nunca, así que poco a poco fue despreocupándose más y más de lo que el doctor pudiera decir o pensar y cayó de nuevo en la droga.

Mary lo había cambiado totalmente. Lo había raptado y le había lavado el cerebro. Al menos esa era la teoría de Sherlock.

Esa mala mujer le ha chupado los sesos… le obligará a tener miles de hijos y Watson perderá toda su vitalidad criando mocosos y trabajando sin descanso… Pero eso le pasa por idiota Eso pensaba él todos los días, para convencerse a sí mismo de que era Watson el que había caído en desgracia al "abandonarlo" por un matrimonio y una vida "feliz".

Se levantó del montón de cojines y cortinas sobre las que se había acomodado para leer, en uno de los rincones más escondidos de la habitación. Se tambaleó algo mareado, pero enseguida encontró una mesa donde apoyarse con una mano y así recuperar el equilibrio. Decidió lavarse un poco la cara. Ya era hora de asearse un poco.

El agua fría lo despertó un poco más, y le hizo darse cuenta de que la puerta de la calle se acababa de cerrar. Salió de su habitación con una curiosidad vaga y preguntó al azar, esperando a que una voz por el pasillo le contestase.

-¿Niñera? Es usted, ¿verdad? –Se quedó meditando esa pregunta durante unos segundos y murmuró entre dientes- Pues claro, ¿quién más va a ser?... Sherlock, eres idiota…

Entonces la figura de la señora Hudson se asomó sonriente por las escaleras.

-Señor Holmes, al fin sale de esa habitación…ya era hora… lleva días ahí metido –Se metió en la cocina y comenzó a hablar- Dios mío, a quien se le ocurre, voy a prepararle un te… o no, mejor debería darle algo para secarse…

-Niñera… ¿con quién habla? –El moreno comenzaba a extrañarse de esa conversación que no parecía tener respuestas.

-Oh, disculpe un momento… -Se asomó de nuevo a las escaleras y se dirigió a Sherlock- venga, baje… mire lo que nos ha traído la tormenta –La mujer parecía feliz y emocionada, y ese detalle despertó aún más la curiosidad del detective.

Bajó las escaleras a paso ligero, imaginando qué podía haber en la cocina. ¿Tal vez había recogido a un animalillo? No, eso no era propio de la Señora Hudson… o tal vez si…tal vez los años la habían hecho cambiar y había recogido a algún pobre gato callejero… Después calló en un pequeño detalle: A los gatos no se les habla de usted, y mucho menos se les prepara te.

En la cocina había una persona… y de repente se temió lo peor.

Cuando se le pasó por la mente la imagen de la persona que podía estar sentada en la mesa se paró en seco y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Se apoderó de su cuerpo una curiosidad feroz, pero a la vez un terror inmenso de pensar que podía ser "él".

Y efectivamente, se asomó por el marco de la puerta y ahí se encontró con el doctor John H. Watson sentado de cara a él, con las manos sobre las rodillas y mirando la mesa fijamente.

-Vaya… un chucho mojado… -Esa frase sonó molesta en los labios del detective. Tras este comentario el doctor frunció el ceño, pero no se dignó a mirarle.

-¿Pero que está diciendo? Ande, Holmes, cállese y ayúdeme

-No se moleste, Señora Hudson… en realidad yo no debería estar aquí… Es muy amable per…-El moreno le cortó.

-Si…no se moleste más por él… no se lo merece… -Le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio y se dio la vuelta- Me vuelvo a mi cuarto… no me moleste con tonterías, niñera

-¡Señor Holmes! Vuelva aquí inmediatamente… Hay que preparar el antiguo cuarto del doctor, esta noche se queda aquí…

-No, por favor, señora Hudson… no puedo, mi mujer me estará esperando… -Eso último fue otra punzada en el estómago del moreno.

-De eso nada, puede usar el teléfono si lo desea, pero con esta tormenta no voy a dejarle irse a ninguna parte… Y ahora mismo el señor Holmes le va a traer una toalla, ¿verdad que si?

-No –Sonó seco desde el recibidor. El detective estaba quieto con los brazos en cruz y mirando a la casera con mucho odio- Si quiere que se quede adelante, pero a mí no me haga cómplice…

-¿Holmes, sabe que me debe dos meses del alquiler?... Me debe este favor que le estoy pidiendo… tráigale una toalla

Esa excusa calló como una piedra sobre los pies de Sherlock. Una piedra muy pesada que después de meditarlo unos minutos le hizo entrar en razón. Suspiró molesto y miró hacia la puerta del antiguo cuarto del rubio.

-Está bien… pero no va a poder dormir ahí… va a tener que aguantarse y dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar…

-Vaya, ¿y eso por qué? –La casera levantó una ceja, sospechando. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de dicho cuarto y cuando fue a abrirla Sherlock la paró en seco.

-Créame… no le va a gustar lo que se va a encontrar ahí dentro…

-¿Qué le ha hecho a ese cuarto, Holmes? –La niñera se temió lo peor.

Al moreno le costó hablar, pero no le quedaba otra. Mejor contarlo él, así el enfado sería un poco –solo un poco- más leve.

-Tras su marcha quité todos los muebles…

-…Y?

-Y… aproveche ese cuarto para…

-¿Para qué, Holmes?... –La niñera ya fruncía el ceño.

-Para mis experimentos… no es nada del otro mundo…pero no está disponible como para que alguien duerma ahí…

-¿Y no se pueden apartar?

-Algunos no desprenden un buen olor…

-Dios mío, Holmes… -En un despiste del detective la niñera abrió la puerta, y el moreno ya no pudo hacer nada. La mirada de odio enfurecido que le dedicó la Señora Hudson fue algo que el detective jamás olvidaría.

La sala no solo estaba llena de plantas extrañas, algunas incluso tan altas que se torcían por el techo y se enroscaban en las mesas y los altillos. También había otras que estaban casi podridas. Había tarros de aguas de distintos tonos de ocres, con olores realmente repugnantes. Animales sueltos, cajitas con millones de bichitos a la espera de ser víctimas de algún experimento para el provecho de algún caso. Cajas con especias de todo el mundo que desprendían cada una un olor más fuerte, a veces agradable y otras asqueroso. Estaba todo desordenado, aunque todo estaba en su sitio. Exactamente era un desorden ordenado, así lo llamaba Sherlock. Él sabía dónde estaba todo, aunque la palabra "donde" significase "dentro de un zapato encima del armario".

La señora Hudson volvió a cerrar el cuarto de inmediato, tras soltar un grito de espanto.

-¿Como….se atreve a llenar… este cuarto de…. –Le costaba formular la pregunta porque no encontraba las palabras- todas esas cosas… ¡Sin mi permiso!?... ¡Escúcheme bien! –Clavo su dedo índice en el pecho del detective, tan fuerte que hasta se hizo un poco de daño, pero ni se inmutó- Voy a hacerle un té al doctor, y ahora mismo va a preparar su cama para que él pueda dormir ahí… Es USTED el que se va a ir al sofá… Y como escuche una sola queja por su parte de irá derechito a la calle! -Se fue pisando fuerte a la cocina.

-Siento causarle molestias, señora Hudson… -Se excusó el doctor, levantándose de su asiento.

-No se disculpe, doctor, usted vaya ahora mismo a la habitación del señor Holmes y póngase cómodo…

-Pero…

-No me lo discuta, por favor, Doctor –Se notaba que la señora Hudson estaba enfadada con el moreno.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que los dos se llevaban peor que nunca. Desde la marcha de John, Sherlock cada día parecía más amargado, y eso amargaba también a la señora Hudson. Watson no quiso hacerla discutir más, solo asintió y salió de la cocina. En cuanto desapareció de la vista de la niñera se quedó clavado al suelo como una estatua, sin saber bien si subir esos escalones hasta llegar al cuarto de su antiguo compañero, o bien aprovechar ese momento de soledad para salir por la puerta ahora que nadie miraba.

La segunda opción era la que más le seducía, pero cuando al fin consiguió moverse y llegar hasta la puerta, un fuerte presentimiento arrasó por su mente y le ayudó a tomar la decisión de subir las escaleras. En esa casa estaba todo patas arriba, y eso le hacía sentir mal, porque también había sido su hogar y guardaba muy buenos recuerdos. Tuvo la sensación de que su llegada a esa casa esa noche no había sido casualidad. Algo le quedaba por hacer, había cosas que se tenían que arreglar. Cosas que él mismo había causado.

Finalmente subió despacio hasta la habitación del moreno, y se quedó esperando en la puerta tras dar unos golpecitos. Sherlock abrió la puerta mirando al suelo y volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Le cayó una toalla a la cara directamente.

-Sécate…

-Gracias –Sonrió levemente y se secó el pelo. El moreno le tiró una camisa y unos pantalones secos y siguió con lo suyo- Vaya… así que los tenías tú… me volví loco buscando esta ropa, creía que-De nuevo el detective le cortó.

-¿Puedes vestirte en silencio? Me da igual que no encontraras tu dichosa ropa… -Al doctor se le borró la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro. Se limitó a quitarse la ropa y secarse el cuerpo con esa toalla.

En ese momento Sherlock estaba cambiando las sabanas.

-¿Desde cuando haces la cama?

-¿Desde cuando te importan esas banalidades? –Se la devolvió al doctor como un disparo certero en medio del pecho.

El rubio se limitó a vestirse en silencio y después dejó la toalla colgada en el lavabo. Se acercó despacio al moreno, mirándole desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá… no quiero ser una molestia para ti

-Si duermes en el sofá la niñera me crucifica…

-Soy una molestia para ti…

Sherlock no contestó.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? –John habló con un tono desesperado, a lo que el detective contestó con una mirada totalmente seria.

-¿Enserio me lo estas preguntando?

-Deja de contestarme con otra pregunta…

-Ya sabes porque estoy enfadado contigo…

-No, no lo se…

-¡Pues piensa! Haz un esfuerzo por una vez en tu vida… -Conforme avanzó la frase fue convirtiéndose en un murmullo más molesto.

De nuevo resonó otro portazo, pero esta vez el que lo provocó fue el detective, que salió enfurecido de su propia habitación, dejando a un John encogido por el golpe de la puerta.

El doctor suspiró con pesadez y trato de relajarse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sherlock era el peor de los enemigos que podía tener, y que la guerra que se había creado con él iba a ser de las más duras que había tenido nunca con ningún ejército.

Entonces supo que esa noche iba a ser larga, muy larga, y que lo más probable era que no llegara a dormir, por una cosa o por la otra.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Hacía muchísimo que no me pasaba por aquí, ****y mucho mas que no escribía nada. A ver que sale de esto. **

**Lo comencé a escribir hace bastante y mi intención es no alargarlo demasiado. Espero que os guste, y comentad, si no es mucha molestia, lo agradeceré mil veces, ¡porque anima y ademas se aprende!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HELLO! **

**Bueno, bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic que... por un momento perdí la esperanza de recuperarlo, pero ahora creo que podre subirlo a flote. A ver que opinais... **

**Aviso que este capítulo ha quedado muuuuuuy cortito en comparación al que viene (Sí, ya lo tengo escrito, yo soy así, o lo escribo de principio a fin o no puedo) **

**Así que tampoco tardare demasiado en subir el siguiente, depende de los comentarios y de la aceptación que tenga =w= **

**¡Gracias por seguir la historia a las poquitas que la están sguiendo! ¡En realidad animan mogollón!**

**Los capítulos no tienen título, pero a partir de ahora voy a poner las frases que realmente me han inspirado en cada capítul a modo de título.**

**Bueno, no me entretengo más. ¡Ya me callo!**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

"_A veces todo se complica. Uno quiere decir Paz y sale Guerra"_

Cuando el doctor se puso la ropa que le había dejado Sherlock –Que además era suya- se percató de que olía enteramente al detective. Tanto tiempo metida en su armario al final había terminado por oler a él.

John no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cerca del moreno, a pesar de que la situación actual de su relación fuera tan catastrófica.

Se escurrió entre las sabanas y trató de dormir, pero le fue imposible. Miles de pensamientos abordaban su mente. Pensaba en mil cosas a la vez, y todas iban a parar al mismo punto. El detective. Intentaba descifrar la verdadera razón por la que él estaba allí. Si había sido una casualidad o realmente el destino le había hecho un guiño, o si simplemente alguien allí arriba se quería reír de él. Se preguntaba si de verdad esa noche la iba a pasar en la cama de Sherlock y después al día siguiente iba a marcharse a su casa, con su mujer, abandonando una vez más al detective, como la última vez que discutieron, o si de verdad iba a hacer algo por cambiar la situación entre los dos.

Y por si fuera poco, entre pensamiento y pensamiento el olor del moreno le inundaba cada parte de su cabeza. Le embriagaba. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar esas tantas tardes de lluvia que pasaban juntos, mientras uno fumaba y el otro leía delante de la chimenea. O cuando después de un caso empezaban a criticar todos y cada uno de los actos torpes de Lestrade. Mil y una anécdotas comenzaron a pasársele por delante de sus ojos como si de un cinematógrafo se tratase.

Sonrió levemente y al recordar que esos tiempos ya quedaban lejos le entró una melancolía tan fuerte que tubo incluso ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, desistiendo de intentar dormir.

Dio varias vueltas atrapado en sus pensamientos. Sintió como poco a poco fue creciendo un dolor en su pecho tan fuerte que llegó a sentir que se ahogaba. Como si en el techo se encontrase la respuesta se tumbó boca arriba y fijo sus ojos azules en el yeso blanco. Entonces se incorporó y le echó un vistazo a toda la habitación, respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

Decidió salir de la cama, ya que le pareció una pérdida de tiempo estar tumbado sin hacer nada, y comenzó a pasearse por aquella sala que le era tan familiar. Se fijó en todo. El cuarto estaba más desordenado que de costumbre. Recordaba a la perfección todos los cachivaches que Sherlock tenía por la mesa. Siempre tenía alguna imagen de él usándolos con ese gesto de entusiasmo y concentración en la cara. Añoraba encontrarlo en su cuarto, enfrascado en un experimento químico. Añoraba incluso entrar por la puerta deseoso de verlo y pasar un rato con él, y que el detective, por el contrario, le dijera con un tono seco algo parecido a: "Ahora estoy ocupado, Watson, esto es importante".

Al principio, cuando Sherlock soltaba esas frases el rubio se sentía triste. Esto es importante Eso en especial le hacía pensar siempre que él nunca sería tan importante como para atraer su atención. Al fin y al cabo él era un hombre casado con su trabajo. Pero después aprendió a aprovechar esos momentos para arrimar una silla junto al detective y así poder observarle. Porque en el fondo estaba prendado del detective, y le encantaba ver como trabajaba, y cada segundo que pasaba con él era un momento perfecto en el que el mundo se paraba. Para el doctor solo existían ellos dos. Su querido detective y él.

Se dio cuenta de cuanto le había echado de menos, y entonces lo tubo todo bien claro.

-John, acaba ya con esta tontería… -Se dijo así mismo en un murmullo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de poner la mano en el pomo para abrir, para su sorpresa, éste se giró solo. La puerta comenzó a abrirse despacio, y para dejar paso a ésta John se retiró un poco hacia atrás.

El moreno, que en ese momento miraba el pomo fijamente mirando de no hacer demasiado ruido, se percató de la presencia del doctor de forma tan brusca que no pudo evitar asustarse. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Yo… vengo a buscar mi pipa, creía que estarías durmiendo

-No. No puedo dormir –Respondió el doctor despacio, sin dejar de mirar al detective cabizbajo, pero al moreno no pareció importarle ese dato.

-Bueno, solo será un momento –Paso deprisa por su lado.

John le siguió en silencio con la mirada. Cerró la puerta y observó cómo Sherlock buscaba a tientas el objeto sobre la mesa.

El detective buscó sobre el simfonier, sobre los altillos, debajo de las mesas, dentro de los cajoncillos. La dichosa pipa parecía haberse escondido, lo que no sabía era que el doctor ya la había encontrado antes, pero no le dijo nada.

-No entiendo dónde puede estar… maldita sea… -Abrió un par de cajones y al tercero encontró su jeringuilla. Se quedó mirándola en la oscuridad del cajón y se aprovechó de la poca luz que había para cogerla, envolverla en un pañuelo y guardársela en el bolsillo.

-¿La has encontrado? –Preguntó el doctor, fingiendo no saber nada del objeto. Se había percatado de que el detective había hallado algo, y no era la pipa, así que se temió lo peor.

-Si, ya está –Atravesó de nuevo la habitación y cuando pasó por el lado del rubio éste le paró poniendo una mano en el pecho del moreno. Al contacto con su mano éste se quedó petrificado.

-Has vuelto a tu vicio con la droga, ¿verdad?

-Oh,¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo irónico.

-La rojez de tus ojos y las marcas en tu brazo… las he visto esta tarde mientras te remangabas.

-Disculpe, el detective observador soy yo, no usted

-Sabes de sobras que deberías dejarlo, creía que ya estaba claro, te lo he dicho mil veces

El moreno suspiro y retiró la mano del doctor de su pecho.

-¿Y que más te da? Ahora ya no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, ya me lo has dejado bien claro

-Como médico es natural que me preocupe…

-Ya, porque lo que es como amigo…

-¿A qué te refieres? –El doctor frunció el ceño mirándole.

El moreno respiró profundamente.

-Toma tu dichosa pipa… -Le tendió el objeto- dame esa jeringuilla

-¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? –Entrecerró los ojos con un gesto de desafío

-Sherlock, cuando te quedas solo eres autodestructivo

-Vaya, ¿Y se ha dado cuenta usted solo, doctor? –Se hizo el sorprendido.

-Y además insoportable…

-Disculpa, no he pedido tu opinión –Cogió la pipa de la mano de John con brusquedad y este aprovechó para agarrarle del brazo y acercarlo más.

-¿Estas enfadado porque me declaré? –El rubio rompió el silencio, pillando por sorpresa al detective, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño y mirarle a los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy ùwú siento que sea tan pequeñín. Realmente creo que este es un "capítulo puente" (o así lo llamo yo). **

**Comentadlo, porrrfavorrrr DDDD:**

**¡Un gran abrazo y gracias por leer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo :D enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

_"Don't you ever say i just walked away i will always want you"_

FLASHBACK

John todavía recordaba a la perfección aquella noche en la que necesitó subir la temperatura de su cuerpo tras la visión de Sherlock desnudo en el baño.

Aquella misma tarde había llegado a casa a hombros de uno de los mil amigos que el detective se guardaba en la manga. Jow, un tipo fuerte y robusto que le había echado una mano tras una pelea en la que se había visto solo tras ordenar al bueno del doctor que se quedara en casa por si recibía noticias del inspector Lestrade trayendo alguna novedad sobre el caso que se traía entre manos.

A pesar de las constantes negativas del doctor por no quedarse en casa sabiendo que el detective podía estar en peligro, al final le hizo caso, convencido por los ojos marrones de Sherlock, de que quedándose en casa iba a servirle de muchísima ayuda, y de que lo que tenía que resolver no le llevaría mucho esfuerzo.

El detective erró en su previsión, y lo que no le iba a llevar mucho tiempo terminó convirtiéndose en una pelea más fuerte de lo que él podía soportar. Logró escapar, pero por los pelos. De hecho si no llega a ser por Jow, esa noche tal vez no hubiese llegado a casa.

Cuando John lo vio en semejante estado creyó que esa noche Sherlock no iba a poder resistir, pero intentó mantener la calma y se encargó de llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí lo desnudó deprisa y lo metió en la tina. Su instinto de soldado y médico le ayudaron a mantenerse firme. Cuando comenzó a verter agua caliente sobre la piel magullada del moreno éste reaccionó y comenzó a murmurar vagamente unas palabras.

-Shh… Holmes, ya hablará todo lo que quiera mañana

Esas palabras parecieron hipnotizar al detective. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Sintió las manos del doctor aguantar su espalda y enjabonarla. También sintió el escozor de sus heridas, y no pudo evitar quejarse, pero John era todo lo delicado que una persona podía ser, y lo trataba como si el moreno fuese de porcelana fina.

Lo secó, sanó y vistió, y finalmente lo tumbó en la cama. El detective no tardó ni un minuto en caer rendido en sus más profundos sueños, y John aprovechó para volver al lavabo.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared y respiró profundamente. Poco a poco fue recordando cada centímetro de piel del moreno, cada herida, y cada curva de su cuerpo. Dejó volar su imaginación. Se sintió algo avergonzado, pero se convenció de que aquello era su secreto y que nadie nunca iba a saberlo.

* * *

Al moreno se le escapó una risilla irónica.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees eso? ¿Te crees de verdad… que tu declaración es lo que me tiene cabreado?

El doctor mantuvo su mirada fija en la del detective hasta un punto que éste ya no pudo aguantar más la tensión y le apartó de un golpe con el hombro.

-Váyase al infierno, Doctor…

Ése trato de usted de repente le quemó por dentro.

Sherlock se detuvo en la puerta y le miró.

-Usted y su mujer…

-Sherlock, no digas eso…

-¿Porque? ¿Le duele?

-No metas a Mary… ella no ha hecho nada

-No, lo ha hecho usted todo… usted fue el que se rio de mí. Usted es el que tiró la piedra y después escondió la mano

El doctor permaneció callado.

-Dígame, doctor… ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿Para qué me dijo semejante tontería cuando ya tenía planeada su relación con una mujer, cuando ya tenía las espaldas cubiertas?

-No la tenía planeada…

-¿A no? –Sherlock soltó una risa irónica

-Tomé la decisión de casarme con Mary porque creí que… acababa de hacer el ridículo

Reinó el silencio en la sala durante unos segundos.

-¿El ridículo?

-Si, el ridículo… ¿Te recuerdo cual fue tu reacción? –El detective quedó en silencio.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Acababan de volver de resolver un caso, no demasiado difícil, pero les había tenido de aquí para allá a ambos.

Esa noche decidieron celebrarlo yendo a cenar por ahí, y durante la velada John tomó más de la cuenta. No podía decirse que iba borracho, pero el alcohol le dio ese coraje que normalmente se guardaba para sí mismo.

-Watson, venga, tomémonos una última copa y a la cama –Dijo el moreno, para cerrar la celebración.

-¿A la cama? Oh, vamos… Holmes, yo no quiero irme a la cama todavía

-Bueno, pues haga lo que quiera, tampoco voy a mandarle como si fuera su madre –Ambos rieron mientras se quitaban los abrigos y se metían en la sala de estar.

Sherlock llenó dos copas de vino, le entregó una al doctor y después se acurrucó en su butaca para tomar plácidamente sorbos largos, sonriendo.

-Menuda noche, ¿eh? –Sonrió el doctor detrás de su copa mientras miraba las brasas de la chimenea. De repente respiró profundamente y miró al moreno- Sherlock…

-Uy, jamás me llama por mi nombre, esto es serio –Sonrió divertido- dígame, doctor

-Estoy enamorado de ti… -Y como si de una broma se tratase se quedó sonriente esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de su compañero.

Pero se encontró de frente con un detective tan sorprendido que se quedó sin habla. Sherlock tenía sus ojos fijos en la copa de vino y no supo ni que decir. Dejó la bebida en la mesa y no pudo hacer más que levantarse.

-Yo…estoy cansado –Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y rápida- voy a acostarme ya si no le importa. Buenas noches, Watson –Y salió de la sala con paso rápido.

Al día siguiente Watson se despertó temprano y no volvió hasta la noche siguiente, con la noticia de que se iba a casar, y que en un mes iba a abandonar esa casa.

* * *

-Saliste sin decir nada… ¿tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí? En ese instante se me calló el mundo. Creí haber hecho el ridículo, y haber destrozado todo por una estúpida frase –Sherlock interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Porque estaba nervioso! No me lo esperaba, John… Me cogió totalmente desprevenido, jamás hubiese imaginado que… me fueras a decir aquello… y como estabas un poco bebido creía que brome-El rubio lo cortó.

-¡¿Cómo iba a bromear con algo así?¿A caso nunca te diste cuenta antes?! –John fruncía el ceño molesto. Se acercó al moreno gesticulando con las manos- ¿¡El gran Sherlock Holmes que todo lo observa y todo lo resuelve no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la persona más cercana a su vida!?

-¡CLARO QUE ME DI CUENTA! –Le salió automático. No lo pudo evitar. Después de esa respuesta pareció que el mundo entero se silenciaba para escucharle. Lo soltó con tanta fuerza que su respiración se agitó.

John se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Fijó su mirada en la del doctor.

-Después intenté hablar contigo, pero siempre me decías que estabas ocupado, que tenías muchísimos pacientes que necesitaban de ti, y que tu nueva vida te absorbía… preparativos para la boda, buscar una nueva casa, etcétera… siempre estabas ocupado… Al final te di por perdido… creía que esa noche me habías tomado el pelo… Y mi gran pregunta es: ¿Porque me abandonaste si estabas enamorado de mí?

De nuevo reinó el silencio. Se escuchaban de fondo algunos carros nocturnos que pasaban por la calle, salpicando en los charcos. Se fundían con el constante tic-tac de algún que otro reloj perdido por aquella habitación.

-¿Sabes? te debo una disculpa… -Negó con la cabeza- Pero ahora ya es tarde y no creo ni que valga la pena…

John se quedó quieto, tratando de imaginar lo que el detective quería decir.

-Ya sabes que mi asignatura pendiente es el amor… -Continuó el moreno, y tras ver que John no decía nada se puso un poco nervioso- di algo, por dios… -Se dio la vuelta con algo de desesperación y se acercó a por una lamparita de gas que encendió. Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, apretando sus parpados con los dedos índice y pulgar de una sola mano. Se sentía agotado.

John se acercó despacio a Sherlock.

El moreno se retiró los dedos de los ojos y levantó la mirada para ver al doctor como se agachaba para sentarse delante de él. Levanto despacio la mirada mirando al techo y habló pausadamente, como quien reflexiona para sí mismo más que para los demás- Pero ahora estás casado… tienes otro hogar, otras ocupaciones otr…-El rubio poso un dedo índice sobre los labios del detective.

-Ese nunca ha sido mi hogar… mi hogar está donde estés tú… -Sintió como la respiración del moreno se agitaba un poco al escuchar esas palabras, y lo pudo sentir temblar muy levemente.

Comprendió, por primera vez en la vida, como funcionaba la cabecita del moreno. Comprendió que a veces la mente no entiende las razones del corazón. Qué la razón y los sentimientos casi siempre se llevan mal y son totalmente opuestas. Qué en la mente del detective no cabía la idea de enamorarse, y mucho menos la de tener una relación estable, pero que mientras tanto, en el corazón de ese mismo cuerpo estaba creciendo un cariño tan fuerte que causaba una tempestad en sus sentidos que ni él mismo podía entender ni controlar.

-Perdóname… jamás debí dejarte solo… debí haberte dado tiempo

-John… -Suspiró e hizo una pausa pensando bien en lo que iba a decir- Ahora se… lo difícil que es perder a un amigo… y también se que tú y yo ya no éramos amigos, tú y yo creamos un lazo muchísimo más fuerte… tan fuerte que me dio mucho miedo… Te llevaste algo de mí contigo, y eso nunca me había pasado… Encariñarse de alguien es muy peligroso. Es increíble el daño que puede hacerte. Ya solo el miedo a perder al otro es muy doloroso. Antes ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza

-Sherlock… -dijo suavemente, pero el detective pareció no darse cuenta, estaba explotando, se había guardado aquello durante demasiado tiempo.

-En mi profesión he visto tantas parejas que han terminado mal… tantos engaños y tantos desamores…yo no quería que termináramos así

-Sherlock…

-No quería separarme de ti

John no pudo soportar más el verlo de esa forma. Acortó esa distancia de un año y medio metro que les separaban en ese mismo momento y lo besó suavemente para calmarlo.

El beso no duró demasiado, pero fue suficiente para abrir los ojos de Sherlock y hacerle callar por unos segundos. John puso sus manos en los hombros del detective y apoyó su frente en la del moreno.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos… -Susurró el rubio.

Sherlock no supo ni que decir. Solo se quedó en shok. El rubio lo abrazó fuerte y acarició su pelo. Cuando al fin el otro reaccionó se agarró al doctor, tan fuerte como pudo, como si se estuviesen despidiendo para no verse nunca más.

Un estallido de emociones varias recorrió todo el cuerpo del detective, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Los cerró con fuerza sin dejar de abrazarle y se quedaron así durante algunos minutos. John notó como su compañero sollozaba, así que continuó acariciando su pelo todo lo que fue necesario hasta que el moreno necesitó espacio.

Lo miró a los ojos triste.

-Eh… vamos, ya ha pasado todo… está todo arreglado

-No, no lo está…

John frunció el ceño en señal de pregunta y después entendió.

-Lo dices por Mary

-No digas su nombre…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es muy doloroso… porque cuando salgas de aquí seguirás siendo su esposo… de hecho ahora mismo lo eres…y mañana os acostareis en la misma cama mientras yo doy vueltas por a saber dónde…

-No pienses en eso ahora, Sherlock…

-¿Y en qué quieres que piense? Venga, ve y dile que te quieres divorciar… que lo has pensado mejor y que te quedas conmigo…a ver que gracia le hace, ¿Quieres que piense en eso? O mejor, voy a pensar en ti y en mi teniendo una cita en algún restaurante, saliendo a pasear cogidos de la mano, más gracioso todavía, sobre todo para la policía… ¿Cuánto crees que tardarían en arrestarnos? ¿Un día?... bueno, son un poco inútiles, pero seguramente de la semana no pasaríamos

-Sherlock, nunca te había visto hablar de una forma tan pesimista y tan estúpida… -El rubio se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la cama.

-¿A dónde vas? –Lo siguió con la mirada. Vio como el doctor se sentaba en el colchón para después estirarse en un lado de la cama- ¿Vas a dormir?

-Ven aquí –Dio unas palmaditas en el estrecho lado vacío de la cama. El moreno se sonrojó un poco pero le hizo caso. Se sentó en la cama mirándole, y el rubio lo tumbó a su lado de un tirón en el brazo.

Sherlock miraba los ojos de John, sin entender, y tras unos segundos de silencio el doctor posó su mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón del detective.

-Aunque tu cabeza es un galimatías no todo es tan complicado en el mundo exterior… -sonrió levemente- Mira, esto funciona así: cuando alguien te importa de verdad lo intentas, y si fracasas lo vuelves a intentar una y otra vez… ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Yo…

-Corregiré la pregunta… -Se incorporó un poco y le miró a los ojos. La mano que había posado sobre el pecho del moreno ahora se metió entre su camisa y acaricio su piel. Sintió el corazón del detective latir muy fuerte- Sherlock, olvida a Mary -el moreno hizo una mueca- sh, olvídala, olvida a Scotland Yard, olvida a la señora Hudson, olvida incluso Londres… cierra los ojos y solo imagínate esta habitación, solos tú y yo… ¿lo imaginas?

El detective cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Comenzó a imaginar y asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Ya está…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, John, ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

-¿Me quieres?

El moreno abrió los ojos despacio y asintió deprisa.

-Claro

-Pues eso es lo verdaderamente importante…lo que se va a quedar encerrado entre estas paredes y lo que voy a recordar cada segundo de mi vida que pase fuera de ellas

-Pero Mary…

-¡Deja de pensar en Mary como algo malo! Ella es nuestra tapadera, ¿no te das cuenta? Ni siquiera me gusta…hace tiempo que dejó de gustarme…de hecho me pregunto si alguna vez me gustó… ¿Sabes que estoy durmiendo en el sofá? No puedo soportar dormir con ella, cada vez es peor nuestra relación

-¿No era la mujer perfecta?

-Nada más lejos de la realidad… -Se quedó pensando- Voy a contarte algo… pero tienes que prometerme que no harás nada más que guardar el secreto, por nuestro propio bien

-Está bien… -El moreno paso un brazo por debajo de la almohada para acomodarse.

* * *

**Pues esto a sido todo por hoy! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! : D **


End file.
